Saved
by Assasymphonie
Summary: Kind of AU. Kid became slave of a Shichibukai and Law came to save his beloved. Law x Kid one-shot. Rated T to be safe and with a handful of OOC.


_Paring__: Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kid_

_Rating__: T_

_Disclaimer__: ONE PIECE and its characters are owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei_

_French is my first language, so please excuse my poor English, and if you find any mistakes, please let me know about it!_

_Alson this is a bithday gif for my friend I wrote her almost 3 months ago. _

* * *

Coming back to consciousness, Kid winced at the sound of the door opening. He looked up from his corner of the dark cell warily, hopping it wasn't the Master, just the younger ones or the Mistress. He had been a "bad slave" these last days and has been left in his sell for the last 3 days without food and water. And he was damn tired after the punishments the Master put him through, plus he felt himself still sore from…yesterday's punishement…

So you couldn't understand the relief he felt when he saw that it wasn't the Master who walked in the cell but as well his confusion about who it was: a young man dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with a fluffy collar and a bleu jeans with black patterns on them..huh looks ridiculous. But Kid had learned to hold his tongue after his two years here.

And when grey eyes met his amber ones he flinched from being discovered even if there was no much light by here. The new comer brunette took a step toward the red-haired. The later instantly curled up a bit more over himself closer to the corner, as if it would help him hide better, and closed hid eyes tightly, head over his knees and hands over his head, in a sorry excuse of protection. The only sound we could hear was the one coming from the chain around the slave's ankle which tortured his ankle a bit more and added to the bleeding around it from all the struggle. And he Kid waited for the possible beating from the man walking toward him in a steady pace.

The stranger stopped next to him and the slave could feel him looking down at his pitiful self clothed in rag, dirty and greasy, bleeding from here and there, and smelling the semen, blood and the piss. Then suddenly a hand put over his red hairs and Kid flinched and tensed, waiting for the fingers to take a grip from his hair and jerk his head up with the force and brutality expected toward the wore-slave he was. But instead of any kind of violence, a voice strangely sounding familiar to Kid, and surprisingly comforting- rang into the cell:

-Hey, Kid? I-is that you?

Rasing his head slowly and carefully, the red-haired looked at the now kneeling brunette beside him. The man was watching him with a hopeful smile and what could be only described as desperation and …well something else Kid couldn't seem to understand or put a word over.

-Kid? Oh my god look at what these assholes did to you! Here, let me help you-…

And with that Kid was free from the chain around his ankle and had a blanked put around his shoulders, but he couldn't take his astonished eyes from the stranger or even close his slightly gaping mouth while the other started putting some bandages which he took out from god-knows-where around the bloody ankle…was this another cruel joke from the young Masters? Or was he still dreaming…? Or-

Suddenly hands were around his cheeks and making him stare at the other man's eyes.

-Huh, seems like they drugged you -then he frowned and looked angry- those bastards were starving you…and abusing you…god help them if my crew doesn't kill them before I get to them cause I swear to you that they will pay dearly what they did to you…

Then he carefully put his strong arms around the red-haired and embraced him closer against his chest, almost lovingly.

-Don't worry anymore, I am taking you away from this disgusting place and people. You are free, I am taking you home.

And Kid was still staring at the other man as if everything was a dream, which he'll wake up from at any moment from now…Free? Home? Did he say that he'll finally get away from here? From this cell? From all this abuse and slavery? Did he say that he will kill the Masters? How-…

Two fingers put under his chin made him look up into the handsome face of who he could call his savior, from what Kid understood. Those handsome and electrifying grey eyes, circled by rings; that fin nose; those thin lips parted into a soft smile and that goat which adds some more charm to his face; those comforting arms pressing him closer to that well-built and reassuring body; that smooth and calming voice, all of that, Kid felt he knew them.

But he couldn't find where he had seen the brunette before, and that frustrated the red-haired, because it wasn't only this but his whole life from two years ago he couldn't remember! It was some sort of amnesia or so…

Kid only got aware that the other man was leaning over him when their lips meet and he got caught in the most amazing and deepest kiss of his life -or what he could remember of it. Once the kiss ended, grey locked with amber and the other man's rested his forehead against the red haired's.

Kid was blushing madly and trying to catch his breath, still gaping at the brunette madly. The last one smiled.

-I guess you don't remember me huh? You do have the trace of a harsh hit over here -he kissed a sacred place over his temple which ended in a scratch all down his left cheek- it might certainly be the cause of your current amnesia… and well the way you have been…'handled' these days might have added to the trauma and not alow you to get your memories back… Plus seeing that you didn't do anything to use your Devil Fruit powers, you either forgot about them or lost the control over them…

Seeing that the ex-slave was staring at him in both confusion and astonishment, the brunette laughed softly.

-Heh, you had the same face when you heard me make diagnostics the first time we meet.

He hand -with tattoos over it wich Kid didn't see earlier because of the darkness- traced Kid's side to cup the back of his head.

-I'm taking you away from this hell.

And Kid felt more than he saw the other arm under his knees and he was suddenly carried bride-style by the stranger-not-so-stranger. He gave a little yelp and put his arms around the darker haired man's shoulder for balance. This one put a kiss over Kid's hair before going toward the cell's door.

-Don't worry Kid, I gotcha. By the way, since you don't remember, the name is Law.

Law. Than name rang a bell into Kid's head and made him feel strangely happy.

And once they were out of the cell, Kid had to hide his face against Law's neck from both the force of the light which attacked his sensible eyes from his prolonged stay into darkness, and the sight of all those dead corps. He tightened his grip around his savior's neck, and if Law did notice it he didn't give any comment.

Law carried him for a long moment in which Kid didn't get his face from the brunette's neck and took deep breaths, appreciating the exotic and appeasing smell coming from the other man's skin. There was a faint sound of fighting and the more they got closer, the better Kid could discern voices shouting orders. Law turned a corner and suddenly the sound got louder meaning that they were just in front of the battle's field.

Hurried and heavy steps got to them and an as much hurried voice rose.

-Captain! Captain! You found him! How is he?

Law chuckled and tightened his grip over Kid.

-He is as good as we could imagine from being between those-…

There was a pause and Kid could feel the muscles under him tensing in what could only be anger as the Captain finally spitted with venom in the voice:

-Those bastards' filthy hands… Are they still alive?

The was some fumbling.

-Hu…hum… sorry cap'…I just killed the last one of the shichibukai before you came…

-Huh…-He sounded disappointed- too bad I wanted to make them live a worse hell than what they dared to make endure to my Kid.

Wow. _His_. That's the first time he heard some one saying he was a possession with such tenderness, and the first time he felt that, yes, it was true. He is _Law's_. He_ feels_ as Law's. And, strangely, a voice in the back of his head whispered to him that Law was his as well before he fell into unconsciousness.

He woke up, feeling great, feeling soft and warm and he cuddled more into the blanket around him. He never remembered feeling this well. Strange…his cell wasn't-

Oh._ Wait_.

_FUCK!_

Kid jolted up, and feeling a that something was tight around his chest and arms and after inspection it occurred to him that someone took care of his injuries and had the decency to put him into clothes. Then he frantically looked around before his eyes landed on the man sitting lazily on a chair next to the warm and cozy bed he was sleeping into some seconds ago. It was his savior -Law, he corrected himself.

The brunette smiled and leaned over him to put a kiss over his forehead and gave him a glass of french water which a gulped in less than 5 seconds. That made Law chuckle.

-Good, it seems you're feeling better, and your body seems to react faster than last time. So: You feeling better?

Kid nodded and for the first time since they meet, Kid's voice rose:

-Yeah…

His voice was a bit low and hoarse from the screaming because of the abuse he was under and the abuse itself. After a little silence where Kid was searching his words and Law inspecting him with his sight, the ex-slave looked at the other man hopefully and dared to ask -the question was burning his thong.

-So…you killed them? …_All_ of them?

He emphasize on "all" sounded as hopeful as desperate. And that made Law frown and look down seeing angry and Kid strangely knew that the anger wasn't directed to him.

-Yeah they are. Pity I couldn't do the job myself, your crew-mates charged on him head first.

Kid sighed a damn deep and truthful relief and curled up in his somewhat position of protection that made him feel safer. But he felt the dark-haired sit on the bed next to him and take him into his comforting arms. And Kid leaned into the embrace, taking a deep breath to keep his tears from falling. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he turned his head so rapidly Law shoot a concerned look toward his neck for a 1/2 second before looking back at him curiously.

-Wait, you said _my_ crew-mate?

At that Law smiled indulgently and nodded and the door behind him slammed open with two voices completely different rose:

-Hey heeeeey~! So cap', how is your promised?

-Oh damn it! Kid you awake? Did that perverted doctor do something to you!?

Turning his head warily, Kid watched the two new comers intrigued. The first who talked was in a black combination and a same colored cap with "Penguin" written over. And the second was a larger man with long wild blond hair and a blue and white helmet. They were actually bickering with each others. Law chuckled at his confusion and coughed to get the other's interest.

They both paused and turned around, the cap guy, reacting first, stepped forward and put the plat he was carrying over Kid's lap. Law had changed place and was now setting behind him, offering his chest as a warm and comfortable back-support.

-Here, enjoy your meal, Kid-san.

And he stepped back letting the helmet guy stepping forward and sit on the chair Law was on before. They all fell in silence, letting Kid eat at his heart content. Later, when he finished his delicious food, the cap guy took the plat and left the cabin while Law got up to go to the corner of the room, letting them have their discussion but watching from a distance over Kid.

-Sorry.

Kid blinked at the blond who was looking down at his clenched hands over his lap.

-I'm sorry. You don't remember but I am your first mate, Killer. And because of my negligence, those bastards attacked us and they took you thanks to some water stone weapons…I have been searching all this time for you and finally managed with Trafalgar's -he nodded at Law- help to find you and rescue you. But I still am ashamed for not being by your side when you got caugh…you left to make them follow you instead of attacking the crew and that's what they wanted at first and thanks to that were able to have you… I should have-

-No.

The interruption was soft but leaving no place for contestation. Killer's blue eyes looked up into Kid's amber ones. How did Kid know that his apparently first-mate had bleu eyes and was directly looking at him? He didn't. He just_ knew_.

-You don't have to apologize for anything. You couldn't know what they actually planed. It was them and only them who were in fault. And if someone was careless, it would be me. From what you said I left on my own. I should have taken one of you guys with me for back-up. We are a crew aren't we? And that means that I should be the one to apologize. And I do apologize.

After a moment of silence, the blond nodded.

-Excuses accepted, Captain.

Kid smiled. And suddenly the door busted open again and Penguin walked in to start a kid-like oral battle with Killer.

And Kid tought while laughing at their antics that, yeah, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to stay here for now. Those guys looked like they do like -care?- about him. And he felt he did have as well some kind of affection toward them. Plus, well there was Law who was now encircling him by his arms, chin over the red-haired's shoulder and watching with amusement the bickering between Kid's and his own crew-mate -which name was actually Penguin…heh, funny.

While Kid leaned over Law's back having in the idea to fall asleep, the other Captain whispered to him:

-I love you.

Kid tilted his head so he was inches away from Law's and staring into his onyx eyes with his own sleepy and half closed ones, trying to read into the other's soul. Finding what he already knew he would find without actually knowing what he was searching, he nodded and finally felt into a restful sleep, surrounded by Law's warmth.

* * *

I might (but with almost nonexistent hope) have a sequel.  
Hope you guys enjoyed that!

Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
